A Most Romantic Voyage
by Lollipop456
Summary: HowardxOC. When Susan Anderson, daughter to Jack's cousin, joins the crew of the Surprise on a trip to Boston. She is not prepared to find romance from a certain Captain. Another revamp of my "Ella" story. R&R please! Slightly Mary-Sue.
1. Chapter 1

Susan Anderson sat in her father's study, with her arms folded and her gaze focused towards the window. At the moment, she was not very happy with her father, Sir William Anderson. Infact, this was the most upset she had been with her father in a very long time. Seconds ago, he had informed her of his plans to leave her in the care of his cousin, Captain Jack Aubrey. He was soon planning a voyage to Boston, for a trade in supplies. William was good friends with a family in Boston, and believed that Susan should spend the remainder of her spring at their home. As William's wife and Susan's mother, Sarah Anderson, was extremely sick and hardly able to leave her bed anymore. William thought the strain of trying to find a suitable husband for Susan, was only making her illness worse. Sending Susan away was the only way to help his wife get better.

"Susan, it's for your mother's well-being." said William.

"The doctor has said that I'm not jeopardizing her health. It's safe for me to stay." argued Susan.

"Darling, please don't speak against my wishes. It's just until your mother is well. I'll send for you as quickly as I can, as soon as she has recovered."

"I want to help you take care of her. I want to help her recover."

"If you really want to stay? Find yourself a husband."

"Father, I've told you that I've been unable to find someone who is compatible."

"You're twenty-four-years-old, Susan. You would have a greater chance of turning spinster before you found a suitor who matched your personality."

"Father, I only ask for someone who shares my views and who loves me. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Of course not. Me and your mother simply prefer that you also marry someone who has the means to care for you."

"You mean, you would rather I marry for wealth."

Susan stood to her feet and curtsied. She then headed for the study door.

"Where are you going?" asked William.

"To pack my belongings. I must be ready by morning, after all."

Susan left the study and went upstairs to pack. She suddenly heard Sarah calling out for her, and she immediately went to her side.

"I'm here, Mother. What is it?"

"Has your Father told you?"

"He has."

"Do not think poorly of him, dear. He only believes that you'll have better luck of finding a husband in Boston. Most American men have a great amount of wealth and-"

"Mother, you must be mistaken. I'm only traveling to Boston, because Father believes it will ease your mind and help your recovery."

"Oh...Perhaps, I misunderstood him."

Susan nodded and kissed Sarah's forehead. She then left the room and began to pack her belongings. She tried to put her mother's words behind her and tried to convince herself that she was simply misinformed.

The next morning, William hired a coach to take Susan to the docks. Susan said goodbye to Sarah, but refused to say goodbye to William. The coach came and Susan was taken to the docks, where she was greeted by Captain Jack Aubrey.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Susan." said Aubrey.

"Thank you, cousin. Is that your ship?" said Susan, pointing to a large ship behind them.

"Indeed. Now, let's get your provisions aboard and settle you in."

"Very well."

Captain Aubrey reached into the coach and grabbed Susan's valise and then took her arm.

"How is William?" asked Aubrey.

"He's well. I wish I could say the same for my mother." said Susan.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Sarah was always a fighter. She even went against her parent's wishes when she married your father."

"I had no idea..."

Captain Aubrey and Susan climbed aboard the HMS Surprise. Captain Aubrey's crew was on deck and ready to be introduced to Susan.

"Gentlemen, this is my cousin's daughter, Susan Anderson. Until we make port in Boston, she will be our passenger. Do your best to be civilized during this period."

Susan curtsied and the crew saluted her. She took Captain Aubrey's arm and allowed him to lead her to her quarters. As they were walking, Susan's hat fell off her head. Then, a gentleman dressed in a red and gold uniform, knelt down and picked up the hat. He handed it back to her, and she curtsied.

"Thank you, sir." said Susan.

The man bowed. "You're welcome, Ms. Anderson."

"Susan, this is Captain Edward Howard. A very good friend of mine." said Captain Aubrey.

"I'm pleased to meet you." said Susan.

Captain Howard gave a small nod-of-the-head and Captain Aubrey continued to escort Susan towards a cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan was slightly surprised when she and Captain Aubrey arrived in his quarters. She had been expecting to sleep amongst the sailors, not in a nice, warm hammock inside of Captain Aubrey's cabin.

"Are these lodgings to your liking, Susan?" asked Captain Aubrey.

"Yes, the cabin is lovely, but I had thought that I would be sleeping below deck." said Susan.

"I swore to William that I would protect you and see that you are comfortable until we make port in Boston. This cabin is the safest place aboard the Surprise, and by far the most comfortable." explained Captain Aubrey.

"Very well, then. Where are you suppose to sleep?"

"One of my men has allowed me to borrow his hammock for the remainder of the voyage."

"Well, I have lots of unpacking to do."

"Do you require any assistance?"

"No thank you, cousin. "

Captain Aubrey bowed and left Susan alone. Susan took off her hat and then began to remove her belongings from her valise. Just as she finished unpacking; there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." said Susan.

The door opened and there stood Captain Howard. He gave a quick bow and Susan curtsied; for a moment, there was nothing but an awkward silence.

"May I help you, sir?" asked Susan.

Captain Howard straightened his throat. "Captain Aubrey wished for me to remind you that dinner will be served shortly before seven." he said.

"Thank you, Captain Howard. I'll be ready."

"Do you acquire my assistance, Ms. Anderson?"

"No, Captain. I can manage."

"If there is anything at all, Ms; all you have to do is ask."

Susan smiled. "I'll remember that, sir. Thank you, again."

Captain Howard seemed as though he wanted to say something else; but all he could was play with his hands and look down at his feet.

"Is there something else, sir?" asked Susan.

"If you don't find it personal, Ms. Anderson...I've been meaning to ask you a question." said Captain Howard.

"I won't find it personal, sir. Please, ask your question."

"Well, I've been wondering if...If you are eligible?"

"Eligible?"

"Are you married?"

"No, sir, I'm not. That is the reason why I must go to Boston; my father feels that I'll be able to find many prosperous suitors in America."

Captain Howard looked slightly dissapointed. "Oh, then you've chosen to marry for wealth then?" he asked.

"It wasn't my decision, sir. It was my Father's."

"I see."

"Is that all you wanted to ask, Captain Howard?" asked Susan.

"Y-Yes, i-it was."

Captain Howard bowed. "Goodday, Ms. Anderson."

Captain Howard quickly left the cabin, and left Susan to wonder why he even asked about her marital status.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Susan put on a simple, but lovely dress and then went to the galley to join the officers and Captain Aubrey for dinner. When she arrived, Captain Howard was the first one to stand, followed by the remaining officers and Captain Aubrey.

"Ms. Anderson?" Captain Howard approached Susan and offered his arm

"Thank you, Captain." Susan took Captain Howard's arm and was escorted to her seat.

"Do you find your lodgings content, Ms. Anderson?" Lieutenant Mowett asked.

"Oh yes, Lieutenant, I'm extremely content." Susan took her seat next to Lieutenant Thomas Pullings. "I do wish that my cousin was not so stubborn. A small hammock would have sufficed."

Captain Aubrey smiled. "I assured William that you would receive the best of what was offered aboard my ship, and I never break a promise."

Susan slowly nodded and began to drink the broth in front of her. As she reached for a piece of bread, she was surprised when her hand touched Lieutenant Pullings'.

"My apologies. I tend to forget my manners." Lieutenant Pullings said.

Susan felt her cheeks grow warm. "I accept your apology." She split the piece of bread in two halves and offered one of the pieces to Lieutenant Pullings. "Though I feel there was no need to apologize."

Lieutenant Pullings took the piece of bread. "You're very kind, Ms. Anderson."

Captain Aubrey cleared his throat to gain the attention of Susan and Lieutenant Pullings. He then lifted his glass of wine, followed by the officers.

"Let us drink to a safe voyage and to my cousin, Susan." Captain Aubrey said.

The officers lifted their glasses in a toast, but Susan noticed that Captain Howard seemed slightly unhappy.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Susan asked quietly.

Captain Howard shook his head. "Nothing, Ms. Anderson. Nothing at all."


End file.
